Picking up the Pieces
by Gallfreyan April
Summary: Virtual Buffy S8 crossover w Angel S5. Takes off end of "Girl in Question". Spike decides to fly back to Rome to resolve things with his love.
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

By: April L. Hohmann

Started: 5/11/04

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy are the creators of the Buffy universe as well as the Angel one.

**Spoilers**: Anything up to Angel S5 "The Girl In Question".   
  
**Feedback**: Just be honest w/ me. You can post a review here or email me at ape18hotmail.com   
  
**Distribution**: FF.net and bscentral on spuffyonline.com  
  
**Summary:** Takes off from ending of "The Girl in Question". Spike flies back to Rome to resolve things with his love.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Spike and Angel sat on the desk in the dark for a few more minutes in complete silence, until finally Spike broke the broody silence. "You realize I can't just sit here, right?"  
  
"Figured as much," Angel replied without even turning towards his partner.  
  
Silence filled the office once more as Spike contemplated how quickly he could commandeer one of the planes downstairs and get away with it. 

Almost as if he was reading his thoughts, Angel spoke once again. "I'll have Harmony set it up while…"  
  
"No," Spike said simply with conviction, cutting Angel off.  
  
"Huh?" Angel turned his head towards Spike, looking at him in bewilderment.

"I said no; don't get that daft bint involved in this."  
  
"But she's the one who sets everything up."  
  
"You can't do it yourself? You don't have connections without her? All she is, is a daft bint of a gofer," Spike ranted, and then turned towards Angel solemnly. "Please."  
  
Spike had said it so quietly Angel wasn't sure he heard right. "What'd you just say?"  
  
"I said '_please_', Peaches," Spike then took a deep unnecessary breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Look…the less people that know about this the better. I should 'ave just stayed there in the first place."  
  
"Spike…"  
  
"I don't fancy hearing one of your bloody lectures right now about how I need to let her go and all that rot," Spike complained, getting up. "It's not what I need to hear right now." He sighed running his hands through his hair. "I mean," he swung his hands as he paced, reminding Angel of a caged animal. "The Immortal, of all the men.." he trailed off and leaned against the wall.   
  
"Spike…"  
  
"I just need to see her."  
  
"I know," Angel said quietly, laying a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Listen Spike…I'll set up things here, you go get your things together. Meet me back here when you're ready."  
  
"You serious, Peaches?!" Spike asked incredulously, searching Angel's face for any sign he was messing with him.  
  
"Completely," Angel responded seriously. "I was trying to tell you this before. I realize you need to sort things out with her for yourself, without _my_ interference in it, as much as I hate to admit it." A few more moments of silence went by before Angel spoke again, "You know why I'm doing this, right?" 

"Well why don't you enlighten me, Peaches."

"It's not because I think you're right. This isn't how it's supposed to be you know."  
  
"What's that now?" Spike asked suspiciously, razing a scarred eyebrow.  
  
"You and her."  
  
"Not this again," complained Spike, rolling his eyes. "Why can't you just get off your bloody high horse and admit she and I had something, something special."  
  
"Sleeping around with someone does not make _special_."  
  
"It wasn't just '_sleeping around_,_' _as you so gingerly put it…there was more to it than that." Spike told him wistfully.  
  
"Which would be…?"  
  
"I was the only one she felt comfortable around enough to actually _talk_ to! And this was **_before_ **we started sleeping together…besides…._she's_ the one who initiated it in the first place."  
  
"She was using you!! Why don't you see that?"  
  
"Because it wasn't like that always!" Spike yelled, beginning to pace again. "Sometimes it had nothing to do with sex…" Spike began, but Angel interrupted.  
  
"Of course it was just about sex - what else would she want you for?!" Angel accused.  
  
"Sometimes she wanted me…**_just me_**, _William_!" Spike shouted back, slapping his hand over his heart. "One time I just held her all night, watched her…comforted her. That night…" Spike began to choke on his words…and came to a standstill in front of Angel, "was the best night in my life." he admitted quietly. "And I bloody well know that it meant a lot to her as well, she told me as much. Looked me square in the eye, she did."   
"This goes beyond the point of just _caring_ about her anymore, Peaches. I love her," Spike said vehemently, meeting his grandsire's eyes.  
  
"You're just a child _William_, you don't know what love is, I've been around at least 200 years longer than you, and been in love all of 3 times, I think I'd know a bit more than you."  
  
"How so Peaches?"  
  
"You would die for the one you love, I know that, but would you give them, give _her,_ up? Give her up even when every nerve in your body, every ounce of blood running through your veins quivers with the desire to hold her, to be with her? Could you ignore the demon's selfish call to possess her and let her live her life and be happy without trying to be the one to make her happy--especially when you know you can't?"  
  
"You sit there so smug," the blonde spat, pointing at Angel, "in your little chair thinking you know everything…"

"I know enough," Angel replied.

"You don't know a bloody thing!" Spike slammed his hands on the desk. "Not about slayers, not about Buffy, and sure as bloody hell not about me. I'm capable of love. I did. I loved her. Heart, body and soul. I _never_ stopped loving her or even tried to. I've lied to her only once in the six years I've known her, and although it was for her own safety and protection, it was still one too many times."  
  
Spike closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to rein in his temper. When he glanced back at Angel, a sardonic chuckle escaped his lips; "You know Peaches, I don't think I got it until now. As jealous as I've been of you, I never knew that you were just as smitten with the green monster as I was..."   
  
"Talkin' in riddles again?" Angel stood and walked over to his grandchilde. "And I thought Dru's influence would have waned, after she realized you weren't good enough."   
  
The need to strike out was so great that Spike had to forcibly turn himself away from the other vampire. He let out another laugh but there was no humor in this one, only pain.   
  
"All this time, I've been tryin' to be someone you'd respect, someone you'd have to look at with at least an inkling of pride, but it was never enough, was it?" Spike turned towards Angel. His blue eyes held no anger yet what they held made the elder vampire uncomfortable. "As much as you loved being Angelus, a part of you knew that there was something missing. As cruel a bastard as you were then, there was a hole inside you that no amount of raping and torturing could fill."   
  
"You're insane..." Angel said but Spike continued as if the former hadn't spoken.  
  
"You always played on my emotions, tearing me up cuz you knew how I'd react. You knew that, despite me being a soulless demon, there was still a part of William inside of me...and you couldn't stand it."   
  
"Spike," Angel growled.  
  
"You couldn't stand it because you knew you could never have it. You could never feel what I felt; all the bloodshed in the world couldn't satisfy that need, could it?"

"You think you know me?"  
  
"No, I know I do! You know why you don't want me to see her, why you say I don't love her?" Spike closed the distance and his lips were only inches away from Angel's ear.   
  
"You're right Spike."   
  
"'Cause you're…_I'm what_?!" Spike backed off, a little thrown.  
  
"You're right. I killed, I tortured, I raped. We both did. It's what evil, soulless, creatures do. I was probably the worst of all vampires, I reveled in the bloodshed. But you didn't exactly hide away, now did you? You weren't exactly disgusted with your own actions were you? And now you claim to have had a soul. No…not a soul as such, what were your very own words? _'Still a part of William inside of me_' Well what kind of a man were you? To accept the hunt and kill to enjoy like a beast?! I'll tell you, a coward. We were evil. Scum like us don't deserve to crawl the earth. You're nowhere near Buffy's level and you never will be. She's above us both. I made the right choice; I left because I knew it would help her. To be with people, humans, guys her own age. We shoulda been dead years ago Spike. It's selfish of you to cling to her, like some awful plague, stopping her from leading a normal life. We've done terrible things and we have to live with that. But never doubt you are utterly beneath her."  
  
"Selfish? _You're _calling _me_ selfish?!" Spike ranted, once again resuming his pacing. "_I _wasn't the one who up and left her on the bloody biggest day in a young girl's life!! Instead, _I _was the one who stuck by her side for 5 bloody years, fought _for_ her, as well as _with_ her in battles. I was there when she needed someone to talk to whatever the reason. The day she died three years ago was the worst day of my _entire_ existence. I bawled like a baby that day, but I kept my promise to her. I took care of Dawn. You didn't even show up for her funeral. I watched as they put her in a hole in the ground, and wept in front of them. The day she came back was one of the best of my life, she was scared and frightened but she felt safe with me.   
  
"But the moment you hear she's back, she's scarping off to see you..._You_ who didn't give a flying fuck for how many months?! **I** cared for them, **_ME_**!!" Spike yelled, pointing at himself. "I helped them, protected them. I mourned her, and you, you have the bloody cheek to call _me_ selfish!! I was by her side, fighting with her...and just where were you exactly? O' love of her life, where were you the night she died? I love her...maybe it's not like your kinda love...maybe I have more of a passion...but don't you **_ever_** doubt that I loved her, and I spent 5 years proving that, most of them without a soul! So you see…I'm not the one who was or is being selfish by loving her.   
  
"In six years I lied to her once and that was the last time I saw her, and now I don't ever plan on doing that again. So, whether you approve of it or not Peaches, I'm going back there to at least give her the courtesy of letting her know I'm around if she needs me. Love is about treating the other person like an equal, not like a marionette you can pull the strings to. Maybe one day when you get off that high horse of yours, mate, you'll understand that. For your sake I hope you do; cuz that's the only way love'll find you again." Spike Paused searching for his cigarettes.  
  
"Fact is, mate, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I'd do anything for her and if that means walkin out of her life after this, then I will. But I won't make the decision for her. Buffy's a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman. Who am I to keep this from her? Who am I to decide what's best for her? Love isn't about the noble sacrifice of leaving someone for their own good...it's not about having a say over what makes them happy. It's being honest with them and letting them...letting _her_ make the decision about what _she_ wants to do. Not skulking in the shadows and playing mind games. If there's one thing I've learned, it's to be straight with her. She's had enough heartache for one lifetime. I'm just gonna let her know I'm here. If she wants me." Spike gave up searching for his ciggies and walked towards the door. When he heard no reply he turned. "Angel, mate? You ok? No smart-ass remark? No comment??"  
  
He'd wanted to argue and to call him a bastard but he hadn't had the strength. For once the granchilde was right, and Angel had nothing to say about that. "Just go and see her. If it's want you want to do, I don't have the energy to argue with you." 

Spike nodded then turned away and walked towards the door. He stopped before he reached it and cocked his head to the side.

"It's because you know that I loved her even before I had the soul. And the fact that I loved Buffy when Angelus couldn't is only the icing on the very large cake of resentment you've carried against me for the past century."  
  
Angel gritted his teeth and turned around tightly as Spike finished and started to leave. As he listened to the sound of the door closing behind him, he pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into the wall. When his head cleared enough to see past the rage and feel the pain, Angel pulled his hand from the wall. He looked down at his bleeding hand and began to make his way out of the room to get some ice and other things to clean it up with.   
  
As he neared the door, he heard the phone begin to ring. Not realizing Harmony wasn't in the office yet, he decided to let it go. Then, as he stepped out into the hall and surveyed the lobby, he then realized she wasn't there. So he turned around quickly and began to run for the phone and wound up tripping over a chair in front of his desk. As he tried to disentangle himself from the chair, the phone still rang shrilly, annoying the brooding vampire even further.   
  
Finally, after a long struggle with the chair, he managed to get it off him and threw it across the room into the wall, splintering it into a hundred wooden pieces.

He picked up the phone on it's final ring and got an earful of dead air and then a pulsating dial tone. "Of all the friggen luck," he muttered to himself, then looked over at the clock on his desk and read the _Office Max _logo on it and completely lost it all over again. He picked up the offending clock and threw it against the opposite wall, shattering it. Then he set about trashing the rest of his office, overturning the couches and ripping the cushions as well. By the time he had done with his temper tantrum, nearly ten minutes later, he actually felt somewhat calmed, so continued on his mission to bandage and ice his cuts before Spike got back.  
  
**_Important A/N_**: I've been meaning to post this for a while now, but was having beta problems. Hope you guys like it. I may have a few revisions to make still as of 7/2/04, so if anyone is interested in possibly helping me out I'd appreciate it and I'll be sure to give you TONS of credit for helping. I'll let everyone know if and when I decided to make my revisions and re-post. But I just really needed to get this up for now. **Please remember to review and tell me what you think good or bad. It all helps!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2  
  
Spike exited the office building a few minutes later and began walking down the street towards his small apartment. "Stupid bloody ponce of a grandsire. Thinks I'm the one that's stupid…" Spike ranted to himself. "_Phtttt_…Calling **_ME_** bloody selfish, he's really one to talk. I mean, I give and give and bloody give some more!" Spike kicked a can nearby to emphasize his point, "And yet he still has the bloody nerve to call _me_ selfish. I cared for her for how many months…?", he trailed off noticing that the few passers by were giving him strange looks. He was tempted to switch his face and really give them all something to stare at but instead he returned to kicking the can. Even the can was mocking him; he could almost hear the word _selfish_ in its rattle, causing him to kick it that much harder. He was so involved in bouncing the can off of every wall in sight that he almost walked straight past his own block of apartments. Slamming the door behind him he took a long breath, he had to focus if he was going to get any packing done at all. _Best to start in the bedroom_, he thought to himself. He had to get this all done quickly before Angel changed his mind about letting him go to Rome.  
  
He shoved his clothes into a bag, still fuming over his argument with Angel, "How dare he?" The drawer in his bedside table that always stuck did nothing to help his mood. He ripped the drawer out of the dresser and threw it against the wall with a roar, a shower of trinkets rained down upon the floor. Spike knelt and started gathering them up. "What right does he have to say that about me? He knows nothing about me, never took the bloody time. Stupid bloody ponce, what's he gonna tell me next? The old fuddy duddy probably reckons I'm dead inside. Well technically I am, but that's beside the point! I care about her, I loved her, I would have done anything for her. **_ANYTHING! _**And that son of a bitch has the nerve to call _me_ selfish!" Spike started emptying the drawers full of clothes onto the bed, a lot of them missed and fell to the floor, so when he paused from his rant, he realized he was surrounded by clothes, and the only patch of floor he could see was the bit he was standing on.  
  
Looking at the bed almost completely covered by clothes he'd never realized he owned, Spike saw a small suspicious package that he didn't recognize. It was rectangular and wrapped in brown paper, with his address scrawled on the front. Having already been blown up once that night, Spike really wasn't in the mood for games. He cautiously picked up the package, moved some clothes out of the way and sat down. If he was going to get blown up again, the least he could do was to make sure he was comfortable this time. He slowly unwrapped the package listening carefully for any ticking sounds, but instead of discovering a bomb he found a small piece of paper and a tape. The paper, scrawled with the same handwriting as the address, read:  
'_Thought you might like a copy of this!  
Andrew xXx_'  
  
Spike realized he had never opened the package, never mind watched the tape. He threw a few more clothes and other treasured possessions into the bag, and, once there was enough room, he climbed onto the end of the bed and sat back to watch the tape. The first thing to flicker onto the screen was an image of Andrew.  
  
"Oh, hello there, gentle viewers. You caught me catching up on an old favorite. It's wonderful to get lost in a story, isn't it? Adventure and heroics and discovery—don't they just take you away? Come with me now, if you will, gentle viewers. Join me on a new voyage of the mind. A little tale I like to call: Buffy, Slayer of the Vampyres."  
  
Spike laughed at Andrew's awful accent, _Vampyres indeed_. He heard Anya calling through the door to Andrew, "For God's sakes, Andrew. You've been in here for 30 minutes. What are you doing?!"  
  
"Entertaining and educating."  
  
"Why can't you just masturbate like the rest of us?"  
  
Spike laughed loudly, he should have watched this sooner, he'd almost forgotten what it was like, hanging around that bunch of nutcases. The snide comments, the fighting over who had drunk the last of the milk, how could he have forgotten this?  
  
The next clip was of himself.  
"I thought I told you to piss off with this bloody camera, yet here you are again with that thing in my face. Would you sod off before I rip your throat out and eat—"  
"OK, Spike. The light was kind of behind you."  
"Oh, right. Uh, what? Is this better then?"  
  
He could remember the boy nodding his head in agreement.  
"I thought I told you to piss off with this bloody camera, yet here you are again with that thing in my face. Would you sod off—?"  
For some reason he even now found it funny, he'd been so bored inside that house and had only just returned from being flat-out, bug-shaggin' crazy! So when Andrew had come to pester him about an interview he'd been more then happy to help.  
  
The next scene to fade in was all the Slayers in training having breakfast.  
"It's morning in Sunnydale… " Andrew tried to begin but was interrupted.  
"Who the hell's got the low-fat milk?"  
"It's morning in Sunnydale, and the women of command central take the time to fortify themselves for the day ahead." Andrew tried to continue again, but was interrupted by a hurt Xander this time.  
"Hey!"  
"Women and Xander," Andrew corrected, then added, "Hey, I'm gonna do your special intro later. '_The man who is the heart of the slayer machine_.'"  
Xander looked flattered and blushed, "Oh Yeah? The heart?"  
Andrew once again attempted to continue his melodramatic voiceover, "Things are tense in command central this morning. Buffy is clearly concerned with some unknown danger, and the air is filled with foreboding."  
"Oh, um, we're out of Raisin Bran." Dawn spoke over Andrew.  
Anya turned to Dawn, "I'll put it on the list."  
  
It was then that it hit Spike. He didn't know how many of these girls were alive, he was pretty sure Dawn had survived, otherwise Andrew wouldn't have told him that Buffy was in Rome with Dawn. But the others? Xander…Willow? All the Slayers in training? How many had died? He tried to remember who Andrew had mentioned when he had come up to L.A. Spike had a sinking feeling that people had been missed out of that list, but he'd been too busy to listen. Now he wished more then ever he'd stopped to mourn them. Then Andrew's voice from the tape cut through his thoughts, and looking up he saw, staring straight at him through the screen, arms folded and looking very angry, Buffy.  
  
"…..she's beautiful, with a lion's heart and— and the face of an Angel. She's never afraid 'cause she knows her side will always win. Buffy and Spike have some kind of history…"  
Spike stared in awe at the tape, he pressed pause and looked at her through the grainy picture, she was there, really there. His mind flashed to the last time he had seen her. The golden light on her face, she looked so strong, determined, her eyes full of tears as she whispered that she loved him.  
  
He knew she didn't mean it, couldn't have, Buffy just knew that he was going to die and wanted to make his final moments pleasant. Well…as pleasant as skin and muscle burning away from the bone, while organs exploded in his chest and his eyeballs melted into the sockets could be.  
  
He hit play and continued to watch the tape, not bothering to listen to the commentary. Just watching her move, so beautiful, so graceful, he would do anything for her, he died for her and would do it again. She was living, breathing perfection, she was in a word…amazing. His entire body ached in loneliness as if now it was only just accepting that he had missed her. The camera zoomed in on her face and he paused it, the picture was blurry and slightly out of focus, but it was her. He could see her face, her mouth, her nose, her eyes. He looked up into the TV in awe. He traced the outline of her face, "What am I doing? You don't need me, you never needed me. You're happy in Rome, with Dawn…all cozy with the Immortal. Angel's right…I _am_ being selfish." Spike sat staring up at her for a second longer unable to take his eyes away. He slowly reached up and turned the TV off; his blue eyes filled with tears; as he turned and they fell, he wiped them away and reached for his bag.  
  
He sat sobbing for a few seconds more, before managing to pull himself together. He took out a few of his shirts, folded them and stood to put them away. But as he shut the drawer, he felt the room start to spin. It started slowly at first, but eventually gathered speed, first turning one way and then switching to other. "Bloody hell! Who started up the soddin' tilt-a-whirl?" he said to himself as a wave of nausea hit him and the spinning increased in speed. Holding his breath, trying not to retch, Spike squeezed his eyes shut; he'd never enjoyed fun-fair rides.  
  
The air whipped faster around his head, and his eyes shot open. He saw the colors around him merging into one, lines of harsh color making his dizziness worse. His hands grabbed for the things around him but he found nothing solid. Still, the room spun faster and faster, he wasn't sure if he would pass out or puke first. Then the room suddenly stopped, and he lost any sense of balance that he'd had. Spike fell heavily on his ass, the last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was his head hitting the floor, hard.  
TBC...

* * *

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the long wait in the update for this story!!! But thank you all soooo very much for reviewing!!! I promise that I will _try_ to be a bit more timely w/ my updates, but no absolute guarentees!! Special thanks to my best London pal, Kitty & her mum for helping me though!!!! Anyway...hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please continue to review & let me know your thoughts!!  
  
**_A/N 2:_** Spike will be on the plane by chapter 4 the latest & soon thereafter in Rome, I promise that much. Also, next chapter will have a bit more action for those of you who are waiting for it. That's all...hope you guys still like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Finally the long awaited & pleaded for Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, but some alterations had to be made & adjusted! (As well as the fact that I completely forgot that I still posted here until "Casey" reviewed & begged me to update!) This chapter had lots of help from Kitty, so be sure to thank her too when you review! It helps us both to write & update faster! A/N 2: Just a side note about the mysterious voices. Everything they say is centered & _**_italics_ female, **bold** male. **_& Now...on with the show!_**

**Chapter 3**

Spike fell heavily on his ass, the last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was his head hitting the floor, hard.

Spike came round, blinking rapidly as he slowly adjusted to the brightness, It was impossibly hard to focus or even keep his eyes open. He felt like he'd been drinking heavily for a couple of weeks and was just starting to sober up, plus Tommy Ramone had just started playing the drums inside his head.

_What had happened?_ He remembered something about the room spinning and lots of clothes; most of it was a blur. The floor beneath him felt cold and hard, like concrete, perhaps he had got drunk and passed out in the road… again. It wouldn't have been the first time, but he couldn't smell alcohol. Deciding that the only way he could find out what had happened would be to take a look around; he forced himself forward but instantly regretted the movement. Someone was having a party inside his head and had forgotten to invite him. Either that or he was dying – for the third time. Cradling his head in his hands, he attempted to make out where he was.

The room was bright, very bright, but not sunlight… perhaps some sort of paranormal type thing, which would make sense. The room was blue and golden at the same time but the colors changed, as if with mood, a big moody stone room; stone slabs, stone floor, stone walls not a room intended for informal company.

_"He is waking brother…"_

A soft voice came from his left side; he turned his head to face her, his neck cracked in disagreement with the effort. A female stood before him; she was golden with blue symbols painted all over her, her dark curly hair pinned up by a golden tiara, and clothed in a dark brown sash, she emanated authority.

**_

"It is not him, 'tis another." 

_**

A similar looking male stood next to her. They both watched him with questioning eyes. 

_"No matter…_

**…he is a warrior…**

_…and his heart is true…_

**…he will do well"**

It unsettled Spike the way they spoke, knowing what the other was going to say; watching him as if he were some sort of lab specimen. "Who did you 'spect me to be then?" He winced with the effort of speaking but ignored the pain, as he knew that he mustn't show weakness. In addition, the thud from the drums was starting to dull - _thank god for vampires' quick speedy recoveries._

_"The Vampire with a soul…_

…**but we have decided…**

_…that you will do…_

**…for the task in hand." **

"So that's it, expected Nancy Boy and got stuck with me! Well I'll re-direct you to 'evil R us' and be on my merry way then."

_"Careful lower being…_

**…we are not a common vampire, or unworthy demon.**

_We are the direct link to the powers that be._

**We may have deemed you worthy to sit before us…**

_But that does not mean you can be discourteous to us._

**We have killed lower beings for less. **

"Lower beings, Powers that be? What the hell… who or rather what, are you?"

_"We are the Oracles…_

**…the direct link to the powers that be…**

_…we guide…_

**…we help…**

_…we lead…_

**… we warn of what will happen"**

"Oracles?" Spike asked incredulously, the dull pounding in his head wasn't helping his concentration

_"We are above death…_

**we cannot die…**

_we are forever…_

**…we were here long before time started… **

_…and we shall be long after it…_

**…we are eternal, everlasting"**

"Right, whoop-di- do for you, but I'm off, got some unpacking to do, and half a bottle of 'Jack Daniels' with my name on it, cheerio, good luck with your task thing." Spike stood, praying his legs not to fail him now, he turned and started trying to work out a way out of the horrid little room.

_"It is a shame that with no warrior, the slayer will come to harm…_

Spike whipped around "Slayer? What about the slayer?"

The Oracles ignored him, and continued their own discussion.

**…no matter there are many others…**

_…she will be easily replaced…_

**…that is the way of the world.**

_A shame for the sister, who will she have left to guide her?_

**Day to day occurrences are not our concern." **

The Oracles turned to leave.

"No!" Spike paused to control his outburst of emotion. Taking a few deep un-needed breaths, he started "Which Slayer… Buffy?" He raised an eyebrow as the Oracles stopped walking. "Well I am a warrior. I can fight." He paused again, unsure of the right words to use "I'll protect her with my life. Now what do I need to know?"

The Oracles turned to face him, a small smile playing on the female's face, as if she had always known that Spike would beg them to stop.

_"Have you brought me a gift?"_

"A what? Uh…" Spike quickly searched through his pockets looking through his pockets for something suitable as a gift. He halted a small smile playing on his face, "Well love, looks like you have a choice. You either get a pretty white stick capable of destroying your lungs and heart, or my favorite lighter." He held up the packet of cigarettes in one hand and his silver Zippo in the other. The female smiled and pulled the lighter to her.

_"Fire, so beautiful, don't you think?"_

She opened the lighter and the ball of flame was moved to the palm of her hand. 

_"Eternal"_

The flames flickered reflecting an orange glow throughout the room. 

_"To think humans have the nerve to believe they created this. That they possess the knowledge or understanding to create something so miraculous…"_

"All right love, I get it, _'Humans – bad, don't deserve to crawl the earth-'_ etc... "

"All right love, I get it, etc... " 

**"Wouldn't that be your kind, lower being?"**

The male oracle interrupted, obviously less impressed by Spike then the female. 

_"We are forgetting the task at hand, brother. The…_

**prophecy, yes."**

He looked at Spike, a scowl across his face. 

**"The powers tell us that the slayer is to fight her biggest foe. We were sent to find a warrior worthy of protecting her"**

"And her biggest foe would be?" 

**"A vampire."**

Spike couldn't hide the laughter that drew up from inside him "You've dragged me all the way here, to tell me that the slayer, Buffy, can't fight off a vampire? Bugger this, let me out" Spike turned away from them again looking for an exit.

_"This one is different from any other_. 

**She can not slay him, and he will defeat her."**

Spike turned back to them "You honestly expect me to believe that a vampire will 'defeat' Buffy?" 

_"We have spoken, we have warned._

**Without strength, love and sacrifice,**

_the very worst **will** happen."_

Spike paled slightly the idea of Buffy in trouble turning his stomach. He turned back to them "Ok, so this big bad vampire's gonna come and fight Buffy, and he's gonna win. Whatcha want me to do?"

The female smiled. "_We are not here to tell you what to do. Merely guide. We have advised and given information of what will happen if things are not changed. The choice to change things now rests on your shoulders, lower being. The slayer's life depends on you. The powers have also granted that certain items should be presented to you during your journey"_

Spike raised a quizzical eyebrow.

**"Something wrong, vampire?"**

"Just learnt over the years that nothing really comes for free, especially _'mystical items' from the powers that are_," Spike replied wryly.

_"But Vampire, you have already succeeded pleasing the powers. You have proved yourself once again. _

**For this, as for your numerous other unselfish acts, including the quest you are yet to proceed following**.

_The powers find it just, rewarding you for you previous acts, and self sacrifice."_

"I've also tended to find that magic's don't play nicely with Spikey here." The two oracles merely stood perfectly still. "But I guess that doesn't concern you…So what sorta '_items_' we talking here, love?" Spike paused as a grin splashed onto his face, "Anything valuable?"

The male frowned, **"We have said enough". **With a flick of his hand, he sent Spike flying backwards. 

Spike closed his eyes, sure that at any moment he would feel himself slamming through the concrete wall, but instead fell onto something soft. Opening one eye, he found himself back in his room. He slowly sat up; the clothes he'd been throwing around the room were now neatly packed into the duffle bags that were stacked in the opposite corner of the room. He shook his head in attempt to clear it and lay back down, spread out on the bed. He was unsure whether to believe anything that happened to him since he had left the offices. Just as he started to feel the warmth sleep upon him, one important phrase swam forward in his mind, '_the Slayer's in trouble_. With a gasp, he quickly sat back up. "The Slayer..._my_ Slayer's in some kinda danger and I'm sitting around like a wanker." In a flash, he was hurtling off the bed and scrambling for the phone.

**_A/N 3: Please don't forget to review! Thanks to my Beta's Bloodshedbaby & Kitty's mum!_**

ing they say is centered & _italics_ female, **bold** male. **_& Now...on with the show!_**

**Chapter 3**

Spike fell heavily on his ass, the last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was his head hitting the floor, hard.

Spike came round, blinking rapidly as he slowly adjusted to the brightness, It was impossibly hard to focus or even keep his eyes open. He felt like he'd been drinking heavily for a couple of weeks and was just starting to sober up, plus Tommy Ramone had just started playing the drums inside his head.

_What had happened?_ He remembered something about the room spinning and lots of clothes; most of it was a blur. The floor beneath him felt cold and hard, like concrete, perhaps he had got drunk and passed out in the road… again. It wouldn't have been the first time, but he couldn't smell alcohol. Deciding that the only way he could find out what had happened would be to take a look around; he forced himself forward but instantly regretted the movement. Someone was having a party inside his head and had forgotten to invite him. Either that or he was dying – for the third time. Cradling his head in his hands, he attempted to make out where he was.

The room was bright, very bright, but not sunlight… perhaps some sort of paranormal type thing, which would make sense. The room was blue and golden at the same time but the colors changed, as if with mood, a big moody stone room; stone slabs, stone floor, stone walls not a room intended for informal company.

_"He is waking brother…"_

A soft voice came from his left side; he turned his head to face her, his neck cracked in disagreement with the effort. A female stood before him; she was golden with blue symbols painted all over her, her dark curly hair pinned up by a golden tiara, and clothed in a dark brown sash, she emanated authority.

**_

"It is not him, 'tis another." 

_**

A similar looking male stood next to her. They both watched him with questioning eyes. 

_"No matter…_

**…he is a warrior…**

_…and his heart is true…_

**…he will do well"**

It unsettled Spike the way they spoke, knowing what the other was going to say; watching him as if he were some sort of lab specimen. "Who did you 'spect me to be then?" He winced with the effort of speaking but ignored the pain, as he knew that he mustn't show weakness. In addition, the thud from the drums was starting to dull - _thank god for vampires' quick speedy recoveries._

_"The Vampire with a soul…_

…**but we have decided…**

_…that you will do…_

**…for the task in hand." **

"So that's it, expected Nancy Boy and got stuck with me! Well I'll re-direct you to 'evil R us' and be on my merry way then."

_"Careful lower being…_

**…we are not a common vampire, or unworthy demon.**

_We are the direct link to the powers that be._

**We may have deemed you worthy to sit before us…**

_But that does not mean you can be discourteous to us._

**We have killed lower beings for less. **

"Lower beings, Powers that be? What the hell… who or rather what, are you?"

_"We are the Oracles…_

**…the direct link to the powers that be…**

_…we guide…_

**…we help…**

_…we lead…_

**… we warn of what will happen"**

"Oracles?" Spike asked incredulously, the dull pounding in his head wasn't helping his concentration

_"We are above death…_

**we cannot die…**

_we are forever…_

**…we were here long before time started…**

_…and we shall be long after it…_

**…we are eternal, everlasting"**

"Right, whoop-di- do for you, but I'm off, got some unpacking to do, and half a bottle of 'Jack Daniels' with my name on it, cheerio, good luck with your task thing." Spike stood, praying his legs not to fail him now, he turned and started trying to work out a way out of the horrid little room.

_"It is a shame that with no warrior, the slayer will come to harm…_

Spike whipped around "Slayer? What about the slayer?"

The Oracles ignored him, and continued their own discussion.

**…no matter there are many others…**

_…she will be easily replaced…_

**…that is the way of the world.**

_A shame for the sister, who will she have left to guide her?_

**Day to day occurrences are not our concern." **

The Oracles turned to leave.

"No!" Spike paused to control his outburst of emotion. Taking a few deep un-needed breaths, he started "Which Slayer… Buffy?" He raised an eyebrow as the Oracles stopped walking. "Well I am a warrior. I can fight." He paused again, unsure of the right words to use "I'll protect her with my life. Now what do I need to know?"

The Oracles turned to face him, a small smile playing on the female's face, as if she had always known that Spike would beg them to stop.

_"Have you brought me a gift?"_

"A what? Uh…" Spike quickly searched through his pockets looking through his pockets for something suitable as a gift. He halted a small smile playing on his face, "Well love, looks like you have a choice. You either get a pretty white stick capable of destroying your lungs and heart, or my favorite lighter." He held up the packet of cigarettes in one hand and his silver Zippo in the other. The female smiled and pulled the lighter to her.

_"Fire, so beautiful, don't you think?"_

She opened the lighter and the ball of flame was moved to the palm of her hand. 

_"Eternal"_

The flames flickered reflecting an orange glow throughout the room. 

_"To think humans have the nerve to believe they created this. That they possess the knowledge or understanding to create something so miraculous…"_

"All right love, I get it, _'Humans – bad, don't deserve to crawl the earth-'_ etc... " 

**"Wouldn't that be your kind, lower being?"**

The male oracle interrupted, obviously less impressed by Spike then the female. 

_"We are forgetting the task at hand, brother. The…_

**prophecy, yes."**

He looked at Spike, a scowl across his face. 

**"The powers tell us that the slayer is to fight her biggest foe. We were sent to find a warrior worthy of protecting her"**

"And her biggest foe would be?" 

**"A vampire."**

Spike couldn't hide the laughter that drew up from inside him "You've dragged me all the way here, to tell me that the slayer, Buffy, can't fight off a vampire? Bugger this, let me out" Spike turned away from them again looking for an exit. 

_"This one is different from any other_. 

**She can not slay him, and he will defeat her."**

Spike turned back to them "You honestly expect me to believe that a vampire will 'defeat' Buffy?" 

_"We have spoken, we have warned._

**Without strength, love and sacrifice,**

_the very worst **will** happen."_

Spike paled slightly the idea of Buffy in trouble turning his stomach. He turned back to them "Ok, so this big bad vampire's gonna come and fight Buffy, and he's gonna win. Whatcha want me to do?" 

The female smiled. "_We are not here to tell you what to do. Merely guide. We have advised and given information of what will happen if things are not changed. The choice to change things now rests on your shoulders, lower being. The slayer's life depends on you. The powers have also granted that certain items should be presented to you during your journey"_

Spike raised a quizzical eyebrow. 

**"Something wrong, vampire?"**

"Just learnt over the years that nothing really comes for free, especially _'mystical items' from the powers that are_," Spike replied wryly. 

_"But Vampire, you have already succeeded pleasing the powers. You have proved yourself once again. _

**For this, as for your numerous other unselfish acts, including the quest you are yet to proceed following**.

_The powers find it just, rewarding you for you previous acts, and self sacrifice."_

"I've also tended to find that magic's don't play nicely with Spikey here." The two oracles merely stood perfectly still. "But I guess that doesn't concern you…So what sorta '_items_' we talking here, love?" Spike paused as a grin splashed onto his face, "Anything valuable?"

The male frowned, **"We have said enough". **

With a flick of his hand, he sent Spike flying backwards. 

Spike closed his eyes, sure that at any moment he would feel himself slamming through the concrete wall, but instead fell onto something soft. Opening one eye, he found himself back in his room. He slowly sat up; the clothes he'd been throwing around the room were now neatly packed into the duffle bags that were stacked in the opposite corner of the room. He shook his head in attempt to clear it and lay back down, spread out on the bed. He was unsure whether to believe anything that happened to him since he had left the offices. Just as he started to feel the warmth sleep upon him, one important phrase swam forward in his mind, '_the Slayer's in trouble_. With a gasp, he quickly sat back up. "The Slayer..._my_ Slayer's in some kinda danger and I'm sitting around like a wanker." In a flash, he was hurtling off the bed and scrambling for the phone.

**_A/N 3: Please don't forget to review! Thanks to my Beta's Bloodshedbaby & Kitty's mum!  
A/N 4: If you see any mistakes, whether it be in spacing or spellings, please let me know ASAP! It took me hrs. to get it this far on here! (Now I remeber why I "forgot" I still posted on here!)_**


End file.
